Daniel Faraday
Para outros resultados de Daniel, vá à página Daniel (desambiguamento); |Last= |Flashback1= |Name=Daniel Faraday |Age=Desconhecida |Place=Essex, Massachusettes, EUA |Profession=Construtor, Iniciativa DHARMA Professor de Física, Colégio Quenns |Status=Desconhecido |Family=Eloise Hawking - Mãe |ReasonIsl=Faz parte de um time procurando por Ben |Actor=Jeremy Davies |Dublador=Sergio Stern }} Daniel Faraday é um físico e professor que saltou de paraquedas na Ilha de um helicóptero enviado pelo cargueiro Kahana, filho de Eloise Hawking. Ele se destaca por sua "cabeça-de-vento", seu comportamento polido e seu conhecimento científico sobre as propriedades misteriosas da ilha. Daniel escondeu o que sabia sobre verdadeira missão do cargueiro, que não era resgatar os sobreviventes do Voo Oceanic 815. Ao saber que Keamy havia implementado o protocolo secundário, Daniel insistiu que eles precisavam sair da Ilha imediatamente e ajudou a transportar os sobreviventes para aparente segurança do cargueiro. Ele estava a bordo de um bote com vários sobreviventes quando a Ilha foi movida, mas foi junto com ela pois estava dentro do "raio" que foi movido. Depois de voltar a praia, tentou começar a entender o que estava acontecendo, e após ver que Charlotte estava com o nariz sangrando, pareceu querer fazer tudo para salvá-la. Por isso contatou o Desmond do passado, dizendo para que ele encontre sua mãe na Universidade de Oxford, logo fazendo com o que Desmond atual recebesse a mensagem. Depois de algum tempo, Daniel presencia a morte de Charlotte, e após o movimento final da Ilha no tempo, Daniel se junta a DHARMA e vira um construtor. Antes da Ilha Em Oxford Em 1996, Daniel Faraday foi um professor na Universidade de Oxford. Ele esteve conduzindo experimentos não-autorizados envolvendo viagem no tempo, e criou uma máquina que permitiu que a consciência de uma criatura viva viajasse através do tempo. O benfeitor que fundou essa pesquisa foi Charles Widmore. Quando visitado por Desmond Hume, que insistiu que conhecia sobre a máquina, Daniel inicialmente acreditou que um colega estava "pregando uma peça" nele, mas quando Desmond mencionou Eloise, o rato de laboratório de Daniel, ele acreditou em Desmond. No seu laboratório, Daniel testou os números que Desmond forneceu a ele. Ele usou a máquina em Eloise, habilitando-a para, sem problemas completar o labirinto que ela não foi ensinada a completar . O quadro negro de Daniel revelou o seu interesse na Kerr metric como parte da sua teoria de transporte temporal de consciência. A consequência sofrida no transporte temporal de consciência, de acordo com a explicação de Daniel para Desmond, é que esta necessita a identificação de uma constante, algo existente em ambos períodos da viagem no tempo que possa servir como âncora para estabilizar a consciência; falhar em achar uma constante resulta em instabilidade de consciência, levando à um estresse que conduz para uma aneurisma cerebral e eventualmente à morte. Em algum ponto, Daniel identifica Desmond como sua constante, anotando em seu diário. Eventualmente, Daniel testou suas em uma jovem mulher chamada Theresa Spencer. O experimento aparentemente resultou em Theresa ter sua mente 'desalinhada' no tempo, com suas condições se deteriorando a ponto dela permanentemente ficar de cama. Logo depois deste acidente, Daniel saiu de Oxford para a America, e todas suas recordações de sua estadia em Oxfort foram deletadas. Charles Widmore aceitou pagar pelos cuidados de Theresa, mas Daniel nunca mais a viu de novo. Além disso, Daniel estudou a Iniciativa Dharma e escreveu tudo o que soube sobre a mesma em seu diário. Na América Oito anos depois, Daniel assistia a um noticiário sobre a descoberta dos destroços do Oceanic 815 nas profundezas da Fossa Oceânica de Sunda, o que o levou as lágrimas. Quando questionado pela sua governanta sobre o que estava errado, ele respondeu que não sabia. Ele, mais tarde, tornou-se parte do grupo secreto, organizado por Matthew Abbadon e liderado por Naomi Dorrit, que foi mandado para a Ilha, aparentemente à procura de Ben Linus. Na Ilha 4ª Temporada thumb|left|200px|Daniel chegando na ilha. No helicóptero há um caos devido a uma tempestade e Miles empurra Daniel primeiro. Quando aterrisa, Daniel escuta pessoas correndo em sua direção e esconde sua arma na parte de trás de sua calça. Ele, então, encontra Jack e Kate na floresta. Ele sabia o nome de Jack pela conversa que o médico tivera com seu amigo Minkowski. Quando começam a andar, Daniel explica que quando começou a tempestade e o helicóptero estava em caos, ele perdeu seu telefone. Kate então, lhe diz que eles tem um e lhe empresta. Daniel liga pra Minkowski e diz que as comunicações foram cortadas quando o helicóptero entrou em caos. Minkowski pergunta se Dan está no viva-voz e o físico se desculpa e pede liscença para falar com ele sozinho. Quando ele se vira, Jack e Kate vêem a arma. Dan explica que cada um de seu time tem um transponder que podemm ser rastreados pelos telefones. thumb|right|200px|Daniel procurando Charlotte com os outros. Enquanto andavam pela floresta, encontraram uma caixa de metal. Jack abriu e achou máscaras de gás e outros equipamentos de quarentena. Dan diz que não era ele quem cuidava dos carregamentos. Jack, nervoso, pergunta por que Daniel trouxera uma arma junto e o físico fica nervoso e responde que resgatar os sobreviventes não é o objetivo principal deles. Quando Daniel começa explicar o que eles vieram fazer, o sinal de Miles aparece no telefone. Eles chegam até as falésias aonde encontram Miles, que parece estar morto. Quando Jack tira seu capacete, Miles, surpreende Jack apontando uma arma para ele. Dan diz para ele parar, que eles são boas pessoas. Miles diz que Naomi usou o código para "eles estão com uma arma apontada pra mim". Kate tenta pegar a arma de Dan, mas Miles a para. Logo depois, eles acabam indo até o corpo de Naomi, aonde Miles descobre que foi realmente Locke quem a matou. O sinal de Charlotte então aparece no telefone e Jack diz para eles abaixarem suas armas porque seus amigos estão na floresta com armas apontadas para eles. Eles não acreditam, então Juliet e Sayid atiram para avisar que estão lá realmente. Dan e Miles entregam suas armas e o grupo vai procurar por Charlotte. Enquanto andavam pela floresta, Sayid pergunta quem são eles. Dan lhe diz seu nome e diz que é um físico de Oxford. Miles pede para não revelar seu sobrenome. Sayid pega o telefone de Miles e vê que o sinal de Charlotte está se movendo rapidamente na direção deles. Quando chegam perto, eles descobrem que alguém amarrou o transponder de Charlotte em Vincent e que Locke está com ela. thumb|left|200px|Dan fazendo suas experiências. Logo depois, eles captam o sinal de Frank. Quando o encontram, Frank está inconsciente. Ele acorda e diz que conseguiu aterrisar o helicóptero logo mais abaixo. Daniel e Kate pegam o corpo de Naomi e levam para perto do helicóptero. Dan quer levá-la com eles, mas Frank diz que fará isso na segunda viagem. Quando Frank descobre que Juliet não estava no avião, Miles e Jack se confrontam e Miles revela que a missão deles é encontrar Ben. Daniel, cansado de ficar sentado perto do helicóptero, começa a descarregar pedaços de um equipamento. Ele arma um tripé com um aparato de direção no topo, e liga para o cargueiro pedindo para que lhe enviassem uma carga (payload). Ele fica desapontado quando a carga não chega no momento em que é esperada, e quando ela chega posteriormente, Daniel não parece surpreso em ver que as horas estão diferentes, sugerindo que ele tinha idéia do estranho tempo na Ilha. Lapidus comenta que metade das coisas que Daniel faz estão além de suas idéias, e a outra metade está "muito mais além". Ele depois diz a Lapidus que, em seu caminho para fora da Ilha através do helicóptero, ele deveria "manter o mesmo caminho pelo qual viemos" ou senão alguma coisa aconteceria . Após retornar para a praia com Jack, Juliet e Charlotte, Daniel investiga a despensa da Ilha, olhando para os diversos alimentos. Ele e Charlotte, então, vão jogar um jogo da memória que envolve cartas. thumb|right|200px|Daniel na Tempestade. Após conseguir somente duas cartas das três que acertou corretamente, ele sente que não está fazendo progressos. Ele e Charlotte são, então, questionados por Jack e Juliet sobre o telefone por satélite e descobrem que Frank, Sayid, e Desmond ainda não dirigiram-se para o cargueiro. Jack pergunta a Daniel sobre o helicóptero, e Daniel afrima que poderá haver "efeitos colaterais," se Desmond tiver sido exposto a uma radiação eletromagnética. Pediu para falar com Desmond, pediu pra ele se situar no tempo, onde perguntou a Desmond para se encontrar entre os lapsos temporais. Mais tarde Daniel se ve na praia, pesquisando em seu diário. Quando lê o que ele mesmo escreveu em 1996: "Se alguma coisa der errado, Desmond Hume será minha constante." Daniel então, vai com Charlotte até a estação Tempestade, para desabilitarem o gás letal que pode ser solto pela estação. No caminho, os dois descançam e Daniel pergunta a ruiva o que aconteceria se ele não conseguisse fazer "aquilo". Charlotte diz que ele conseguirá. Kate, que estava voltando à praia, encontra os dois e acredita que eles estão mentindo. Quando encontra as máscaras de gás, Charlotte bate na morena e a faz desmaiar. Daniel e Charlotte, mais tarde, chegam até a estação e entram nela soltando os cabos de segurança. Enquanto está digitando desesperadamente no computador, Dan é confrontado por Juliet que começa uma luta com Charlotte. Dan continua a digitar freneticamente para desabilitar o gás. Juliet acredita nos dois e deixa Daniel terminar. O físico consegue desabiltar segundos antes do gás se espalhar. Dan fica para trás para fechar a estação enquanto Juliet e Charlotte saem. thumb|left|200px|Daniel conversando com Charlotte. Quando Dan dava uma olha em sua mochila, Sun aproxima-se dele. Ela diz que está grávida e ele a parabeniza. Ela então pergunta se eles estão lá para resgatar os sobreviventes e ele gagueja uma resposta. Quando ela mostra-se preocupada, ele diz que "Não é a minha função". Ela vai embora, convencida que eles não estão lá para salvá-los. Daniel estava entre o pessoal da praia que correu para beira-mar em resposta aos gritos de socorro de Bernard e aos latidos de Vincent. Após o corpo ser colocado na areia, Daniel revelou a identidade de Ray como o médico do cargueiro. Logo depois, Kate pergunta para Daniel se o telefone por satélite está funcionando, e ele disse que o conserto do telefone até aquele momento só seria suficiente para se comunicarem em código Morse. Então, Dniel transmite "o que aconteceu com o médico?" e o cargueiro responde, ele diz a Jack que a resposta é "amigos estão bem. Helicópteros vindo pela manhã". Bernard, porém, conhecia o código Morse e disse que Daniel mentiu, pois a resposta verdadeira é "do que você está falando? médico está bem". Sob a pressão de um furioso Jack, Daniel revela que o cargueiro nunca planejou resgatar os sobreviventes, isso deixa Jack atordoado, triste e com uma dor aparente. Diante da desconfiança dos sobreviventes sobre eles, Daniel e Charlotte se voluntariam a ir até a estação O Cajado junto com Jin e Sun para pegar suprimentos para a cirurgia de Jack. Ao chegar na estação, ele se oferece a entrar primeiro e ver se não era perigoso. Jin percebe que Daniel tem uma queda por Charlotte. Daniel, então, pega os suprimentos e os leva de volta ao acampamento para a cirurgia de Jack. Jack pediu a Daniel que fizesse uma chamada para o telefone por satélite de Frank, pelo qual eles ouviram Keamy ordenando a Frank que pousasse o helicóptero. Daniel, ouvindo a menção à Orquídea percebe que eles precisam sair da ilha porque Keamy está usando o protocolo secundário. Após Jack e Kate partirem para seguir o sinal, Daniel testemunha Sayid retornando à praia no bote do cargueiro. Enquanto Sayid tenta seguir Jack e Sawyer, Daniel se dispõe a transportar os sobreviventes para o cargueiro. Sayid relutantemente concorda. Após Kate retornar e entregar Aaron para Sun, Daniel parte no bote com Jin, Sun, e três outros redshirts. Eles chegam ao cargueiro e assim que todos embarcam em segurança no Kahana, Daniel vira o bote e retorna à praia para pegar mais pessoas. thumb|250px|right|Daniel chegando ao acampamento. Após retornar à Ilha para buscar mais pessoas, Daniel diz a Miles e Charlotte que eles precisam estar no bote com o próximo grupo se eles querem deixar a ilha. Miles diz que ele quer ficar, Charlotte, por outro lado, não está certa. Quando Daniel volta, Charlotte lhe diz que ela ficará por enquanto. Daniel diz que pode não haver uma próxima vez e ela pode nunca sair da ilha. Charlotte dá um beijo de despedida em Daniel e ele pega o bote e transporta mais pessoas para o Kahana. Quando o Kahana explode e o segundo evento do céu roxo acontece, Daniel e as pessoas no bote são vistas no oceano pouco antes da ilha se mover. 5ª Temporada thumb|200px|left|Dan preocupado com as viagens da ilha. Daniel e os sobreviventes do bote ficaram surpresos com a luz roxa do movimento da Ilha. E quando ele observa que a Ilha ainda era visível, disse que eles deviam estar no "raio". Dan diz que é o único que sabe o que realmente está acontecendo, então explica para os sobreviventes e tripulantes, e até brigou com Sawyer por isso. Durante um pulo no tempo, Dan contata Desmond no Cisne e manda-o procurar sua mãe em Oxford, mas antes de dizer o nome dela, a Ilha se move no tempo. Duas horas depois, Daniel chega na praia. Sawyer pergunta a razão da demora, mas Daniel foge do assunto. À noite, Daniel está lendo seu diário, quando Charlotte chega e lhe entrega uma manga que ela achou. Ele agradece, mas se preocupa por causa da doença dela, que por algum motivo a fez esquecer do nome do meio de sua mãe. Dan culpa o estresse. Mesmo assim, Charlotte o vê preocupado, e pergunta se ele sabe que está acontecendo com ela. Mas antes dele responder, Miles vem da floresta com um javali, interrompendo o assunto. Após isso, pessoas desconhecidas vêm atacando flechas inflamadas. Dan e Charlotte sobreviveram, e seguiram para o riacho. Charlotte se sente enjoada e com visão dupla. Daniel sabe oque está acontecendo com ela, mas não deixará que aconteça. No rio, dois sobreviventes ativam bombas e morrem, enquanto Daniel, Charlotte e Miles são capturados pelos Outros da época. Aparentemente a líder dos que os capturaram, Ellie, pergunta quem é o líder dos 3. Miles aponta Daniel. Ellie lhe diz: "Você não conseguia só ficar longe daqui, não é?". O grupo os leva até o acampamento dos Hostis, e são confundidos como Militares Norte-Americanos. Eles fingem que são, mas deixam claro que são só cientistas. thumb|200px|right|Daniel tentando desativar a bomba. Dan percebe que há uma bomba por causa das queimaduras de radiação na mão de um Outro. Então ele diz que eles vieram por causa da bomba, para desativá-la. Daniel ganha a confiança de Richard Alpert, dizendo que não vai explodir a Ilha, só vai desativar a bomba, porque se ele explodisse a bomba, a mulher que ele ama, Charlotte, morreria. Ellie leva Dan até a "Jughead". Daniel percebe que Ellie parece alguém que ele conhecia. Dan nota uma rachadura na bomba, e manda que Ellie cubra-a com concreto ou chumbo, e depois enterre a bomba, e nada acontecerá. Ela diz que não acredita nele, e pergunta como ele sabe que nada explodirá. "Porque daqui a 50 anos a Ilha ainda está aqui", ele responde. Ele revela que veio de futuro, e que não houve nenhuma explosão nuclear na Ilha. Sawyer e Juliet vêm armados mandando Ellie libertar Dan da mira de sua arma. Após alguns minutos, ocorre outro Movimento da Ilha no Tempo, e Daniel, Sawyer, Juliet, Locke, Charlotte e Miles aparecem próximos uns dos outros, mas os Outros não estão lá. Dan abraça Charlotte e ela começa a sofrer de um ataque epilético, com o nariz sangrando, e Dan tenta ajudá-la. Daniel tentou reviver Charlotte, e Locke sugeriu que eles fossem até a Orquídea para tentar parar com as viagens no tempo. Daniel foi com o grupo até o acampamento na praia para usarem o bote Zodiac para chegarem na Orquídea mais rápido. Depois, de noite, enquanto andavam para a praia, o grupo vê uma luz alta de algum lugar adiante. Reconhecendo essa luz como da escotilha na noite que Boone morreu, Locke os leva depressa para a praia para evitar a luz. Um pouco depois, eles ouvem os gritos de uma mulher chorando. Daniel fica com o pessoal enquanto Sawyer vai investigar. O grupo viaja mais uma vez no tempo e chegam na praia. O nariz de Miles sangra e pergunta a Daniel sobre isso. O físico responde que os sangramentos são relacionados a quanto tempo você passou na ilha. Miles então diz que os sobreviventes do voo estão ali a meses antes do cargueiro chegar. Dan pergunta se Miles tem certeza de que nunca esteve na ilha antes. Chegando na praia, eles descobrem que o acampamento existe, mas foi saqueado. Sem o bote estar ali, o grupo quer saber por que tudo se foi. Eles encontram duas canoas de madeira e acham que os outros sobreviventes podem ter fugido desses atacantes. O grupo pega uma das caonas e começa a viagem até a Orquídea. Depois de um tempo, eles percebem que um grupo de pessoas está seguindo eles na outra canoa. Quando a outra canoa se aproxima mais, eles começam a atirar enquanto Juliet também revida. Outro flash de tempo acontece e está chovendo muito forte, mas o grupo consegue chegar na praia. Daniel escuta quando Charlotte avisa o grupo sobre pertences de um navio que deve ter naufrafado recentemente. Daniel viajou com o grupo na selva e experimentaram um outro movimento logo antes de se encontrar com Jin. Depois de todos cumprimentarem Jin, eles continuaram a viagem para a estação Orquídea. Então, após algum tempo novos flashes e movimentos acontecem rapidamente, e no quarto Charlotte caiu ao chão e começou a dizer coisas sem sentido, parte em coreano. Daniel correu para tentar socorrê-la. Um outro flash acontece e Daniel pede para que tentem levar Charlotte para a Orquídea, mas Locke diz que ela só irá atrasar as coisas. Daniel decidiu ficar com Charlotte enquanto o resto do grupo seguia para a estação. Quando sozinha com Daniel, Charlotte confidenciou que ela havia crescido na ilha mas saiu quando pequena com sua mãe. Sua mãe tentou convencê-la de que ela havia imaginado a ilha, mas Charlotte não acreditava e assim começou a procurar pela ilha. Charlotte diz para Dan que ela lembrava de um homem louco que, quando ela era pequena, havia lhe contado que se ela deveria sair da ilha, e se ela voltasse ela iria morrer. E Charlotte acreditava que aquele homem era Daniel. Depois de citar que não poderia comer chocolate antes do jantar, Charlotte morreu. Daniel não pôde fazer nada além de assistir lacrimejando. Com a DHARMA nos anos 70 Logo após mais um flash, Daniel conta para Juliet, Miles, Jin e Sawyer, que o corpo de Charlotte simplesmente sumiu depois da ruiva morrer. O físico explica que eles estão fixos no tempo e que Locke os salvou. Daniel, ainda abalado pela morte de Charlotte, segue com o grupo até a praia, mas para no meio do caminho quando eles encontram Amy sendo atacada. Daniel também desmaia após passar pela cerca sônica e é mantido com o grupo na vila até Sawyer ser interrogado. Na vila, Daniel vê uma garotinha ruiva que acena para ele, e acredita que essa garotinha seja Charlotte. Daniel vira um construtor com a DHARMA. Ele acompanhou a construção da Orquídea e passou por Pierre Chang no subsolo. Charlotte diz que quando ela estava na Ilha ainda, Daniel diz a ela para sair da ilha e nunca mais voltar, ou ela morreria; o que realmente ocorre. Em 1977, quando Kate, Jack e Hurley chegam na Ilha, Hurley comenta a Purgação e pergunta se Sawyer não vai fazer nada a respeito. Sawyer diz que Dan tem teorias bem interessantes do que ocorrerá se ele fizer isso. Jack pergunta se Dan também está lá. Sawyer diz que não está mais . Curiosidades * references Slaughterhouse-Five through Desmond's experience. Daniel's inexplicable crying at the news is reminiscent of the book's protagonist Billy (who is defined specifically as "unstuck in time") crying on hearing the barbershop quartet. Billy's reason is revealed to be because the quartet reminded him of the guards who told the PoWs of the bombing in the past; Daniel's could be because he'll meet the survivors in the future. This and the "Desmond" page of his diary suggest that he may fall victim to similar effects. * In the Bible, Daniel is known as an interpreter of dreams, able to find the truth and meaning behind cryptic visions. * Daniel was the twenty-fifth character to ever have a flashback. * Daniel has never met Ana Lucia, Ben, Boone, Charlie, Claire, Eko, Hurley, Libby, Nikki, Paulo, Shannon or Walt. ** It is presumed that he has met Michael as they were crew members on the freighter together. * Daniel's episode count is 17 (as of ). * Daniel appears to suffer from memory loss: :* He paused a long time before recalling his name when he first landed on the Island. :* He displayed "word searching" when referring to his pack. :* He was chastised by Miles for not remembering that Naomi gave the distress code---"tell my sister I love her". :* He was unsure why he was crying when Oceanic 815 was found. :* He was playing what appeared to be a memory game with Charlotte, in which she would hide three cards, and he would try to remember them. He only got two out of three correct, which she referred to as "progress". :* He doesn't remember his 1996 meeting with Desmond and seems surprised upon reading in his own journal that he intended to use Desmond as his "constant" if anything should go wrong. ::* The fact he keeps a journal may be because of his memory problems. * He has never been seen with his tie off while on the Island, except when dressed as a DHARMA worker. * A deliberately misleading casting call described him as "Russell, Late 30s, a brilliant mathematician and deep thinker who is capable of great insights and has a tremendous knowledge across various scientific fields. He sometimes struggles socially by being too direct and disconnected in his interpersonal relationships. While an empiricist by trade he is humbled and fascinated by the magic and mystery of all in this world that cannot be explained by science." Nome * David Arthur Faraday was the first victim of the Zodiac Killer in the 1960's. The Zodiac raft in which Daniel Faraday rides on the show is possibly a reference to this. http://www.zodiackiller.com/FaradayJensen.html * Daniel Faraday was a time traveller in the episode FINAL APPEAL (THE OUTER LIMITS). http://www.theouterlimits.com/noflash/episode.html * His name first appeared as the season 4 clue word for chapter 2 of the Find 815 alternate reality game. * Michael Faraday (September 22, 1791 – August 25, 1867) was an English physicist who researched electromagnetism. ** Faraday invented the Faraday cage, a cage that prevents electro-magnetic radiation from permeating it. ** The Faraday Constant, a constant in electrochemistry, is named after Faraday. The episode is an obvious reference to this and contains many more references in it. ** The Faraday constant is 23kcal/mol. ** The SI unit of electrical capacitance, the farad, is named for Faraday. ** The face of Michael Faraday is visible on the Bank of England Series E £20 note that can be seen in the secret room at Ben's home in the Barracks. ** Faraday worked on a theory that combined the interchangeability of electricity and magnetism, with the interchangeability of gravity. He was not successful. ** Michael Faraday (Daniel's namesake) gave popular lectures on The Chemical History of a Candle. ** In June of 1832, the University of Oxford granted Faraday a Doctor of Civil Law degree (honorary). ** Flight 815 crashed on what would be his 213th birthday. * The Faraday Institute is a research institute at St. Edmund's College, Cambridge. The institute studies the correlations between science and religion. The belief in and value of science (logic) vs. religion (faith) is a theme often explored in Lost, particularly in arguments between Jack (who usually supports logic and devalues faith) and Locke (who usually supports faith and disregards science). * During casting this character was named Russell. "Russell Faraday" is the alias given to the villain at the end of Stephen King's The Stand. *In the novel "House of Leaves" by Mark Z. Danielewski, on page 90 there is discussion of how the house, an anomaly of space-time, defies the use of a compass much like the island. The fictitious Footnote 101 on this page regarding this phenomenon states "Devon Lettau wrote an amusing if ultimately pointless essay on the compass' behavior. He asserted that the minute fluctuations of the needle proved the house was nothing less than a vestibule for pure energy which if harnessed correctly could supply the world with unlimited power. See 'The Faraday Conclusion'(Boston: Maxwell Press 1996)." Equações e Anotações *Equations: Several Physics equations are visible as props with Faraday. **According to the enhanced episode captions for , "One of the equations on the chalkboard is the Kerr metric equation which some scientists believe implies the existence of time travel. Faraday's chalkboard includes physicist Enrico Fermi's error in the fine structure constant as depicted in a famous photo http://www.edinformatics.com/great_thinkers/fermi.htm." Specifically, the elementary charge, e , and the reduced Planck's constant, \hbar , are transposed in the expression for the fine-structure constant, \alpha . The equation should read: \alpha = \frac{e^2}{\hbar c} , instead of \alpha = \frac{\hbar^2}{e c} . **Some equations appear to relate to black hole theory including gravitational potential energy ( M^2 / R ), the distance at which light can remain in a circular orbit around a black hole, and the event horizon. Other equations are illustrations of general relativity (point source light emissions in one frame, being observed in a moving frame), and a Minkowski diagram.http://www.advancedphysics.org/forum/showthread.php?t=9008 **Diagrams of a "Mexican hat" potential also appear on Faraday's chalkboard. These "W" shaped curves are often used to represent spontaneous symmetry breaking, such as occurs when using the Higgs mechanism to generate particle masses in the standard model of particle physics. Perguntas não respondidas * Por que ele foi selecionado para o cargueiro por Abaddon? * Ele sabe que Widmore financiou sua pesquisa? * Ele sabe que Abaddon, um empregado de Widmore, o mandou para a Ilha? * Por que ele chorava quando viu que o Voo 815 havia sido descoberto? * Por que Naomi referiu-se a ele como um "head case"? * Por que ele tem uma governanta? * Qual foi o propósito de seus experimentos na Ilha? * Por que ele parece ter problemas de memória? * O que ele fazia na construção da Orquídea? * O que ele fez com Theresa? * Quem é o seu pai? * O que aconteceu com ele quando estava com a Iniciativa DHARMA? * Por que ele não protegia sua cabeça contra a radiação no experimento com os ratos? Category:Personagens Category:Membros do Cargueiro D